Makke375
From a VERY obscure newspaper written in 20XX. The Livestreamer from HEAVEN. once there was a livestreamer in Twitch.tv called Makke375. i liked to watch his streams very often cos he was sou funi. and he had a friend called Leppunen and they usually would stream together with skype, but they once didn't even talk durning a stream and makke didn't do anything. and then the stream ended. and then it came up again and makke said in a normal sounding voice: "sorry, guys. my internet crashed." and then i laughed it off with tons of Kappas and smiled. and then JUST after that makke's eyes turned weird and he started smileing with a demonic expression. his expression almost scared me enough to shut the stream down and listen to "sunshine, lollipops and rainbows". but i couldn't do this because my mouse just ran out of batteries, and my internet crashed. but even if my internet crashed, the stream still continued to play. and makke started to turn his head over 360 degrees, over and over and over! then the stream quality dropped from "Best" to 120p i was terrified! Well, almost... and then the audio stuttered and after 20 seconds, just stopped. and then the stream went black and then makke's facecam appeared and makke shouted: "GOOD NIGHT HONEYBIRD" and then the stream ended, but after that there appeared a message in the chatbox "Nightbot: GOOD NIGHT HONEYBIRD!!!" then i was redirected to a twitch error page. and i couldn't find makke's channel anymore. and after that i've never heard from makke sience. OR HAVE I? DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNN!!! The SECOND encounter. Just a few days after the weird stream, i got a new buddy-request in skype. it said Makke375 but sience it happend after about 5 days i didn't remember nothing about makke's stream anymore. so i accepted the request and makke said: "NEW STREAM IN 18:30. BE THERE." and then my skype crashed. and when i went to see the stream, i just saw makke lying dead in his bed. and then my computer crashed, my lights went out and i died. The THIRD ENCOUNTER!!! :0 One day, when i totally forgot about Makke... I GOT MAIL :0 OMG! it was a offering from SonicAds. i declined it. And then i got an eMail from nightbot headquarters :o it said: "Dear Mr.*Censored*, we here at nightbot would like to invite you to a special party at: 123 Fake st. and we excpect you to be there..." SO, ofcourse i went there! but as soon as i opened my front door, Makke was there and he killed me with his PINGAS. then i almost died. and then i died. at that moment i knew that twitch.tv's Chat-servers was down. BUT HOW COULD I DO THAT? I'M DEAD!!!!!! Â Â sorry about the inconvinience >:3 I'm so very, very, very, very sSs.. sFUCK YOUUUUUU!! AND THAT WAS THE END OF DAT STORY. AND IT'S LIKE TOTALLY REALAÃ¶ISTIC AND TRU. The FOURTH COMING!!! :0 are you a car? Category:Im died Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki